Demolition
Demolition '''is a store which Riley and Maya often shop at. It is first mentioned in Girl Meets Brother, but its first appearance is in Girl Meets Demolition. Description '''Demolition is a store in Greenwich Village which specializes in the sale of vintage items, primarily clothing. It is owned and operated by the Macavoy family. Appearances Season 1 Girl Meets Brother (mentioned) Maya convinces Riley to bend her curfew to join her for a sale of vintage T-shirts at the store. Later that night, Maya returns, and purchases costumes and props to stage a special pirate adventure with the Matthews siblings. Special Girl Meets Demolition (first appearance) Attempting to sell their clothes for some spending money, Maya is unable to prevent Riley for falling for the mesmerizing sales pitch of salesgirl Aubrey Macavoy, as her friend uses her emergency credit card to purchase a vintage dress and pair of shoes for $500. They return with Cory Matthews, Riley's dad, but he proves just as hapless, as he spends $1,200 to come home with an outfit to match his apparent resemblance to Justin Timberlake. Having finally learned of her family's lack of good sense, Topanga arrives in her killer shark lawyer mode to rectify the situation, but Aubrey outmaneuvers her at every turn. When Topanga demands to see the owners, Aubrey reveals that they are her parents. The next day, Aubrey receives a phone call inquiring about the dress Riley bought, stating a willingness to pay $4,000 to get it back. Aubrey claims it will be ready to be picked up later that afternoon, and quickly uses the credit card receipt to contact the Matthews. The Matthews and Maya bring the dress back, but Riley will only make the deal if her father's purchases (except the T-shirt, which Cory claims cannot be removed) are also returned, and they can take back all the clothing she and Maya originally brought. The woman who called before, whom Aubrey recognizes as Evelyn Rand, then enters asking about the dress. Aubrey quickly agrees to Riley's offer, and grabs the gown. Due to Evelyn being a billionaire, Aubrey tries to raise the asking price for the garment another thousand, but Evelyn merely laughs, as she reveals that she is well-acquainted with Riley and Maya. Evelyn scolds Aubrey for her sales tactics, and demands to see the owners. The Macavoys arrive, and Evelyn asks how much they want for the store. Aubrey, believing that Demolition will eventually go to her, is certain that her parents will never sell. However, when Evelyn hands over a piece a paper with a huge number written on it, Aubrey discovers how misplaced her faith in her parents is, as they eagerly agree to the unofficial offer, which Evelyn immediately withdraws. The successful magnate tells Aubrey the secret to her success if having friends she can depend on, who can depend on her. Before leaving, Riley and Maya spot a toy astronaut astride a horse, and decide they must have it. A humbled Aubrey claims it is a unique item, like they are, and hands it over as a parting gift. Season 2 Girl Meets Hurricane Girl Meets Money (mentioned) Cory uses Riley's "Bleh" shirt that she got from Demolition in the money lesson. Staff * Hillary Macavoy-Co-Owner/.Manager *Ron Macavoy- Co-Owner/ Manager *Aubrey Macavoy-Salesgirl (daughter of owners) Trivia *First named in Girl Meets Brother *First appearance in Girl Meets Demolition *It is one of Maya's favorite places to shop. *The office door has a famous quote from Danté Alighieri's Inferno. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Season 2 Category:Places Category:Demolition